


Blankets

by damniamgay



Series: Kim and Trini [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, its pretty gay though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Kim hogs the blankets and Trini's side of the bed. And Trini can only think of one way to stop her...





	Blankets

Trini had tried to go to sleep, honest! But something about Kim when she slept was so captivating.

She was so calm, so peaceful and not a care in the world.

Trini adjusted herself so she was still being held by Kim but she could see her face now.

Trini placed her hand delicately on Kim's cheek;leaned forward slightly and whispered into Kim's ear, "You're taking up all of space on the bed, move or I'll move you."

Trini slowly retracted herself and saw Kim slightly move. Instinctively she moved closer to Trini, leaving her less and less space on her side.

Trini looked away for a moment but she swore she saw Kim smirk.

Looking back quickly she laughed lightly and leaned closer into Kim's grasp. Trini pulled her arm out and tucked a few strands of Kim's hair behind her ear.

Trini leant forward and left her a few gentle kisses from her mouth, all the way along her jaw and stopped when she reached Kim's ear.

She waited a moment and whispered back into Kim's ear, "I know you're not asleep, princesa."

But Kim pulled Trini closer than she already was. Trini raised an eyebrow, "So that's how you wanna play this then, babe."

She waited a few seconds then leant back towards Kim's ear and said with a calm voice, no longer whispering, "I will axe kick you out of this bed if you don't move over."

Kim didn't move, she gripped Trini's shirt loosely at the back and held her close-mainly looking for a source of heat. "I don't know why you're trying to hold me close, it's not like I'm warm. You have all the blankets!" Trini said, her voice not going above her normal volume.

This time Trini did see Kim smirk. This time she saw Kim open one of her eyes.

Kim faked a yawn, _it was obviously faked_ , "What are you doing up, baby? It's like late, or early...I don't know. Take your pick."

Trini leaned impossibly close to Kim, "I warned you, princesa." And in one swift move she kicked Kim off their bed.

Kim landed with a hard thud and the blankets landed on top of her.

"Trini, that was mean. What did I even do?" Kim said trying so hard not to laugh.

The yellow ranger cocked an eyebrow. Kim then said, "That actually really hurt, like I know we're superheroes and everything but you still kick hard." She even pouted.

Trini was not going to fall victim to the pout. Trini was _not going to_ fall victim to the pout. She just _won't._

Okay, she did...

Trini leant over to where Kim was laid on the floor and offered a sorry hand out. Only to be grabbed and yanked down with her.

"How did I fall for that?" Trini questioned through laughter. Kim winked and made a joke about falling. Trini physically face palmed and Kim looked so proud of herself. Planting a kiss on her cheek, Trini got up and offered Kim a hand.

She took it and they sorted out their blankets, "Don't. Steal. The. Blankets." Trini said as she climbed into bed.

Kim put her hands up defensively, "I can't make any promises!"

She climbed into bed and kissed Trini softly and then pulled her into her so they were pressed flush against each other.   
  


Kim did again the next night, just to annoy her.

It became a habit, once a month, Trini was expecting to physically remove Kim from their bed. And every time it ended the same, them both on the floor laughing and going to sleep holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> Why thank you for reading, follow me on tumblr and send in submissions for a future fic. @damniamgay


End file.
